


“You really don’t have anyone else?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Gen, Marriage, Platonic Relationships, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine you are a member of the MC and are marrying Juice. You ask Happy to be your maid of honor."





	“You really don’t have anyone else?”

“I ain’t being no Maid of Honor! Don’t ask me again.”

Happy growled at you and slammed a shot back. You’d been after him for the last 30 minutes about being your maid of honor. You’d already told him that he didn’t have to wear a dress or anything, just to be on your side but he wouldn’t listen. You’d never really been someone that had a lot of friends and even less female friends. You didn’t know anyone that you were close to enough that you wanted at the wedding. You looked to Juice for some help.

“Come on Hap. No dress or flowers or anything. You just stand there. I’ll be like you’re the best man.”

“Why can’t I be that?”

“Because that’s not what it’s called. It’s called the Maid of Honor. Come on Happy. She doesn’t really have any women that can do it. Help her out. We’ll owe you one.”

Happy’s scowl returned and he took another shot. You looked to him innocently.

“So….will you do it for me? I won’t even call you my Maid of Honor. It’s already a biker wedding, we’re thinking out of the box. I want it to be you Happy. Please? Pleeeeease?”

You wrapped your hands around his forearm and rested your cheek against the back of his hand, looking up at him.

“You really don’t have anyone else?”

“Not really. You guys are kinda my only friends…”

For a man who had no feelings, that pulled on his heart a little. It was true. He never saw you out with anyone that didn’t have a cut on their back. He knew you weren’t going to ask a Crow Eater or a girl from Cara Cara to step in for it. You wanted the wedding to be small and simple. His only friends were from the club too but he liked it that way. You did too but he could tell that at times like these, you wished you had other people to call friends.

Happy shook his head and grunted. He looked over at your face, cheek squished against his hand and your bottom lip jutted out. He looked forward again and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I’ll do it. Jesus Christ.”

Your head shot up quick enough to give yourself whiplash.

“What? You’ll do it? Seriously? You promise?”

You hadn’t expected that to work. You’d actually seen it going more along the lines of throwing your head into the bar.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll do it. Now leave me alone.” You smiled from ear to ear and grabbed his face, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and sneaking away with Juice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do I really have to do this?”

“Yes, Hap. You can’t back out now. I don’t have anyone to take your place. No one will think anything of it. They know you’re one of my best friends and they know I don’t get along with women. It only makes sense for you to be the maid of honor, we just aren’t calling it that. Man of honor? Is that good?”

He nodded defeated and looked you over.

“You look beautiful.“ 

You smiled widely.

"Thank you Happy.”

“Let me go check on the kid, make sure he hasn’t left you at the alter.”

“If he did, he’d be dumb. He’s gotta sit right next to me during church.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jesus man, what if she changes her mind? What am I supposed to do? What if once we’re married she realizes she doesn’t want this? She-”

“Juice shut up. She’s in the other room, getting her makeup done so that she can marry you because she wants to marry you. Now hurry up and get out there before she thinks you changed your mind and puts a hit out on you.”

Juice laughed lightly before taking a deep breath and getting ready to walk out, the guys all walking out with him and standing at their places at the alter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock at the door to your dressing room and you turned, your anxiety going through the roof. 

"Come in!“

The door opened and Clay stepped through.

"You ready kid?" 

"Yeah.”

You stood up and smoothed your hands over the front of your dress. Clay walked up to you and grabbed your hands with his, looking at you.

“You look gorgeous.”

You blushed and looked down, a piece of your bangs falling into your eyes. Clay pushed the piece back into place and kissed your cheek.

“Let’s go get you married.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juice stood at the altar with Jax, Chibs, Opie and Tig, happy standing on the other side by Lyla, Tara, Gemma and Luann looking completely defeated. Juice laughed as he looked at his face, Happy catching him and mouthing the words ‘I’m gonna kill you.’. Suddenly everyone stood and turned around, Juice’s heart picking up. He followed everyone’s eyes and there you were, arm locked with Clay’s. Everything about you was perfect. Your hair, your makeup, your dress, your flowers, your shoes, everything. You were the definition of perfection to him. He felt himself begin to get choked up at the sight of you and heard Ope whisper in his ear.

“It’s alright man. I felt the same way when I saw Lyla.”

Finally, you looked up at him and when you made eye contact, everything stopped. For the first time, you were the most important thing in his life. Not the club but you. For the first time ever, he felt complete. Like he had won the game of life and you were his prize.

Seeing the tears in his eyes, you felt yours begin to well up as well. This is the day that every girl dreams about and you never thought you’d see it. You’d always been a lone wolf and you thought that was how it would always be, but you were wrong. Not only had you finally found a family, but you’d found a man that would love you and protect you. That was all you could really ask for. Before you knew it, you were at the alter, Clay releasing your arm and grabbing your head to kiss you. As he walked away, you looked to Happy who shockingly had a smile on his face. Lyla made eye contact with you and smiled, blowing you a kiss before you turned around and faced Juice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat with Lyla at the table sipping wine and laughing together, just enjoying each others company while the guys went up to get more drinks. Juice stood by Happy and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen, brother, I just want to thank you for doing this for her. This means so much to her and we’re grateful to have you in our lives.”

Happy nodded, an unusual rise of emotion surfacing at Juice’s words and he grabbed him, bringing him in and hugging him tightly.

“No problem, brother. I love both of you.”


End file.
